


From love song, to quarantine

by Chinihona



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Acrobat!Donghyuck, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love song lyrics, M/M, Mark is a little sad but not enough for us to suffer, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Please don't break quarantine, Quarantine, Rated teen for language, So no angst, Sorry Mark ily, Teacher Mark Lee (NCT), They kinda break quarantine, that's the fic, they are neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinihona/pseuds/Chinihona
Summary: "What? You've been playing that stupid game all night, how can that be healthy for your so called temple?""Oh my god!! Are you stalking me, Mark Lee?? I always knew you were a creep."And Donghyuck had been overstepping a boundary, the guy sure knew it. He knew just how loud he was all the time, how the building’s walls and ceilings were probably made of  paperboard and he knew Mark was on his right to be mad.~Based on “love song” but gay and in quarantine because that’s the way I cope with a pandemic uwu
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	From love song, to quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is actually the first story I publish, which is exciting because I’ve never had the guts to do so before.
> 
> Within confinement I befriended on this site a super incredible person who convinced me to start writing, and it actually made me so happy these months!! So, thanks a million to Elle!
> 
> One thing I want to clarify is that I'm from Argentina, where Quarantine is obligatory since March. I’m aware that quarantine in Korea is flexible, but I don’t precisely know how it works. So, I just described how it is in here.
> 
> Anyway, hope y’all enjoy it very much!!
> 
> Little disclaimer: My fictional Mark and Hyuckie break quarantine in some way. I do not approve of that, and neither should you!!!!
> 
> UPDATE FEB 2021: I edited some grammatical mistakes for a better reading time!! Aside from those I tried not to change the story in essence, even though I was tempted hehe. Well, hope you enjoy if you read~

~

Just a little bit more. He could do it.

It wasn’t as if he was about to faint there in the middle of the stairway, only three floors apart his desired destination. Of course not.

Maybe it could happen...like, it was a possibility since his body was more water than matter as he trudged through the never ending amount of steps.

Yet, and to be fair, who wouldn’t be likely to faint in that context?

One second he had been lecturing classes at college, only to suddenly have the world bound to isolation due to a pandemic.

In the blink of an eye, the whole world was upside down and well, there was nothing to do. Just wait, take care, wait some more and maybe...read. That stuff. Take care, isolate, buy food, read, then sleep.

He had fallen into a certain routine, which wasn’t precisely bad. He still gave lectures through video calls, still called his friend Lucas for a chat and still played the guitar whenever he felt like it.

The second he reached the last stairway landing, he took a deep breath. There were only just a bunch of steps left to get to the rooftop. Said place was on the 30th floor, and his apartment was actually on the 8th one. Very inconvenient. Anyhow, he was nowhere near close to doing such a thing as sharing closed spaces with other people. Spaces like the elevator, for instance. He respected social distancing and considering he lived in an apartment complex in Seoul, it was only normal to have a huge number of citizens sharing the three elevators available. Way too risky for Mark.

And he was a cautious man. If there was a better way to do anything, then he would rather have it that way. He had the time now, anyway.

Thankfully, he made it and his spirits were high. _Finally, a victory_. He literally ran outside to feel the sun hitting his skin and the wind blowing his face after having slammed opened the door.

Some days ago, on the news he saw the miracle that the city coming to a stop helped clear the environmental pollution, which was insane for him. Like, extremely insane. He could pinpoint just how much brighter and purer the sky was before him. It was incredible.

Suddenly, he heard a dramatic gasp and he wanted to deactivate like some robot and die, because he knew that sound. He should have been expecting it.

Out of all the people living there he had to come across the most annoying, immature and impolite of them all.

Lee Donghyuck.

Lee Donghyuck wearing stupid shorts, standing in a stupid yoga mat with his stupid, brainless, idiotic smirk of his.

“Mark Lee.” His tone was already dripping mockery. “You look terrible.”

“Thanks. So do you.” He responded, equally aggressive. “Can I ask what are you doing here? Stretching?"

"Ugh, man. I thought you were a professor at college or something? How can you be so dumb?" The other questioned with crossed arms.

And honestly? Mark thought that was straight up mean, even for him.

"What? why? because I asked you a question?" Exasperation was slowly making its way towards him and with a reason. Donghyuck always had those charms.

"Duh. Because you think I am doing some random, aimless stretching."

Well then, what _The Great Lee Donghyuck_ could possibly be doing, right? That dude was so irritating, he wouldn’t ever know.

“Um. Enlighten me, please. What are you doing then?”

In return, with an exaggerated roll of his eyes and a cock of his hip he voiced: "I am doing tai-chi. Taking care of my body, you know. My temple. You should try it sometime." Scanning him from bottom to top, judgingly.

"What? You've been playing that stupid game all night, how can that be healthy for your so called temple?"

"Oh my god!!! Are you stalking me, Mark Lee? I always knew you were a creep."

And Donghyuck had been overstepping a boundary, the guy sure knew it. He knew just how loud he was all the time, how the building’s walls and ceilings were probably made of paperboard and he knew Mark was on his right to be mad.

But for some unknown reason, he was determined to keep pissing him off every time they met. Specially since Quarantine started.

"No, Donghyuck. I just happen to like sleeping during the night, like a rational regular adult. But I can't. You know why? Cause I live below a jerk who likes to scream 'oh I killed them all I am so incredible' in the middle of the freaking night." He spoke in one breath and ready to kill.

"And hell yeah I am!" Was the other’s simple answer, followed by a laugh.

In retrospective, It hadn't been that much of a bother to him. Even though he was mad at the guy for being inconsiderate towards him and the rest of their neighbours, the idiot had made him laugh a few times. And that was one fact that made him even more annoyed, since he couldn’t even be genuinely angry at him for some reason.

"Did you-" Mark couldn't handle it. Didn’t want to. "-Ugh, just. Just shut up okay." He sounded like begging. "I am gonna sit there. Far away from you. We should be alright with all these meters between us."

"Yeah, whatevs." His neighbour returned, way more quiet and softer than before.

That was actually the first time that day he said something without venom on it to him. He just sounded slightly tired.

Weird.

~

Living by himself used to have more pros than cons, you know, when the world was normal and that.

During a pandemic −a thing that no one could have anticipated− it wasn’t super cool to be alone all the time.

Sometimes, the whole day would fly by without him having said a single word aloud. And some other times, the entire day would fly by without him having done a single thing at all, which felt suffocating and devastating in every way you looked at it.

He had been working on his productivity problems for some years now. Like 80% of his self satisfaction happened to come from the things he had made correctly. The amount of them. And being a young adult who had a fair share of failures, well, it had been rather hard.

Lucas always whined about how much of a hard worker he was. How much energy he put into his work, even into his hobbies. And, without having a single concern about his friend’s complaints due to their lack of gatherings, he was proud to say he had achieved at least some things that he had aimed for.

But to his demise, just when he was starting to have a taste of success (that being finally getting a job he liked, signing up for a chess contest and starting swimming lessons), the world decided to break down. Shut down everything and pause for indefinite time.

No more system, no more routine, no more people.

While at first he had found his paradise all day at home playing the guitar, reading books and working as an assistant for his professor, with time he started to simply stop enjoying it. He even regretted not meeting Lucas enough before.

Right now, he needed fresh air, he needed to take a walk or have a conversation longer than the ones he had with the cashier in the grocery store. He needed people, unluckily. And what was worse, he needed his people; his friends and family.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t meet them and he felt like drowning in his own mind.

The beep coming from the microwave reminded him that it was breakfast time, so he stopped tuning his guitar to get to the kitchen. He needed the coffee and he needed to calm down. Everything was fine.

So that was how he, with his black coffee and worn out guitar, sat on his small balcony, drinking the warm liquid while looking outside. At least he could do that.

~

"WHY????"

That yell was the first thing he expressed out loud in the morning, the second he opened the rooftop’s door.

He had made sure to come earlier, way much earlier than last time. It was almost eight in the morning, which meant he had to wake up at half past seven to leave his apartment and climb those energy absorbing infinite stairs. Yes, compltely extra on his part.

And while it might have been a huge sacrifice for a Monday, he had been expecting his plans to work out just right. However, that clearly ended up being a waste of time and energy because a very cheeky and irritating Donghyuck was already there. Yet again.

"Why." He repeated, defeated and completely confused. Life was so unfair.

"Sunbathing, Mark. My melanin will thank me later." The other continued to explain what he was doing.

His neighbour, laying down his mat, was wearing a short jean and a plain black t-shirt. On his face, Mark spotted yellow sunglasses that matched perfectly with his caramel brown hair.

And with that sight, he noted another bothersome aspect about Donghyuck, out of ethernal ones he had: Donghyuck always looked good. Stupidly good, for some stupid reason.

With time, Mark reached the conclusion that it was something about his aura, not his clothes or face. Something about him that wouldn’t let you take your eyes off his persona whenever he entered a room. And if you asked him, that was pretty damn exasperating.

Looking around, he saw what seemed to be Donghyuck’s jacket discarded near the mat and on top of it his cellphone, which was providing some weird ocean sounds.

Coming out of his trance, he asked in disbelief and certain desperation "Why are you here? It's like eight AM. Why are you up?"

In retaliation to his harsh tone, the man on the floor just let out a contented sigh, as if being entirely pleased by the scarce sun of the early autumn morning and Mark's never-ending suffering.

"That's a dumb question, Marky."

Seriously, what the hell was wrong with his neighbour? Mark was left a little agitated and it wasn't even midday yet.

"Okay. Let's just do it like last time. I sit there, you stay where you are. No words, no interaction. Nothing." He voiced, quick and blunt, while finally moving from the entry.

"Okay" was everything the other answered, averting his gaze towards him.

And with that, the both of them got back to their thing. Donghyuck laid on the floor and Mark, some steps aside sat over an old wide pipe while reading his book.

They were facing the most beautiful part of the city, where there were less buildings and more green spaces to discern. The morning was the best time to be on the rooftop because the sun was right behind them, which caused the sight before them to be showered in light. And their backs were warm, which felt really nice too.

Just when he opened his book, feeling a little guilty for treating his neighbour in that way that early, he heard a quiet mumble.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" He asked while turning towards the other. He had let that little guilt leak through his voice, something he considered to be a mistake.

You couldn’t be exposed in front of Lee Donghyuck. It was a better idea to go parachuting without the parachute.

Yet, the other was neither nagging nor mocking him when he uttered "I couldn't sleep last night."

A thing that made no sense, since he sounded....vulnerable. That was unexpected.

Ever since he met Donghyuck the day he first moved in, five years ago, the other had never shown any trace of sentimentalism at all. It made sense since they certainly weren't friends, even though they had been some of the first ones to rent there the second the building was inaugurated. But Mark still found the low-key vulnerability oddly unpleasant.

During those years they hadn't shared many moments, only bumping into each other within corridors, elevators and sometimes, the rooftop. They’ve met a lot less during the owner’s association meetings, mainly because Donghyuck was rarely ever there. They had their differences, but overall they were just neighbours. There wasn’t much information between them, just what casual daily chat let them.

Well, the casual conversations with Donghyuck could be. Telling the truth, they always ended up arguing about things, that was why they didn't share their lives with each other a lot. Plus, his neighbour was annoying. And conceited.

"That's because your sleeping schedule sucks." He retorted with a pointed look. "You shouldn't stay up late every night."

"I know." Although the other was lying on the floor with his body pointing at the sky, his head was turned to Mark. "I just...can't normalize it. Like, I won't sleep at all when I try."

"Wait, you don't sleep? Like, nothing?” He narrowed his eyes. “Why?"

"Do you think I know?" The other returned while sitting up straight to really look at him better. “I don't. I am having trouble since quarantine started."

And with that statement, Donghyuck didn't sound as aggressive as he could have some weeks ago. He actually sounded worried and hearing that kind of apprehension coming out of him gave Mark a bitter taste to his mouth, mostly because he could guess how the other felt.

They both lived alone, couldn’t really work comfortably from home, and according to a group chat that the building’s owner had created, they were both having a rough time with the rent.

“That sucks.” He voiced, trying to express that he understood. And he really did. It wasn’t that bad, they weren’t ill or anything. Other people were dying. Still, there happened to be just so many side issues surrounding their lives. Issues like mental health, for example.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, as the breeze started to increase in force and the sun warmed up their backs.

It wasn’t that bad.

Then, when he turned to take a look at his neighbour, he caught the way the sun rays wrapped up around his silhouette, caught the way he glowed like the sun and the way his hair moved around due to the breeze. He looked stunning, and for the first time ever, he didn’t find that fact annoying.

“Everything sucks.” Donghyuck uttered, with his chin on his knees and his eyes lost somewhere in the wideness before them.

~

The sound of his forehead hitting the black marble countertop was worse than the actual pain. It was one of those hits where his frustration was bigger than the physical agony, so Mark really didn’t mind.

He had forgotten to buy food.

When he opened his cupboard, only to find an expired ramen in there with nothing more than dust and grime, he didn’t want to hold his head anymore.

It was always a fortuneless event to run out of food. But it was way more dramatic if you were starving and a hell of a storm was approaching the city. And hell, there was a whole pandemic outside.

For some days the ambiance had been humid and dense and even though it was autumn and the nights should have been cold, they hadn’t been. That could only mean: a freaking devastating storm. It was just common knowledge, and the weather forecast had confirmed it, too.

Even with that in mind, he decided to go fetch food anyway. He was starving and however much he hated rain within isolation −it only made him feel more solitary− he was definitely going out. His leo self demanded it.

To his demise, his regular umbrella was nowhere to be seen, which was as discouraging as it sounds. Some weeks ago he had spotted it somewhere over his mess of a bedroom but at the moment he didn’t remember where. And he wouldn’t risk walking under a shower of hail, no thanks. That couldn’t be nice.

So, he just did whatever anyone would have done in a rush to the grocery store: get hold of his little nephew’s umbrella. It was a bright pink and made for a six year old child and he couldn't care any less right now. He made his way outside, rather fast but still trying to enjoy the hike since that was probably the last time he would go outside for the whole week.

~

The grey sky started to get darker by every step he took, and some thunders could be heard from time to time, which was alright. That would be the real scenario for such a dystopian pandemic future, right? The world was starting to make sense again.

In the grocery store he met Johnny, the cashier slash friend, who was scrolling down his cellphone with boredom all over his face. Just after hearing the little bell from the door though, he looked up fast.

“Dude. You are the only person who would be outside with the huge ass storm that is coming.” He voiced while raising his green mask up to his nose.

“Yo, I know. But I ran out of food.” Mark explained as he made his way towards the non-perishable food aisle. “Maybe this is just me, forgetting how a proper human being worked.”

“Oh, you can’t fool anybody in here, Mark. You never knew how to do that.” Johnny responded with extra emphasis on the ‘never’ part. “Anyway, I am happy you are a disaster because just when I was getting bored of twitter, you arrive with that pink children’s umbrella. How wonderful my life.”

“Yeah, no need to explain why I have it. I know you don’t care.” He said while handing him the four cups of ramen and the box of rice he was gonna be eating for the next week.

Getting sight of the items, the cashier exclaimed “Oh, the regular healthy food, I see. Preservatives, added salt and high cholesterol” he read from the box of rice.

“What? Is it that bad?!” He freaked out as he snatched the box of Johnny's hand.

He didn’t want to die yet. He was only 26, like a baby on the scale of human life.  
Well, actually no. Scratch that, that was stupid. Even for him.

The second he put on his glasses and read the box, he whined. Loud. “DUDE! here it only says preservatives. What a jerk.” On his face, a visible pout because he always fell right into Johnny’s dumb pranks.

“You- you should have seen your face-” The cashier couldn’t breathe due to his airy laugh. “-you were all like hmm and then like haaa.” He kept on babbling and making those strange sounds until he remembered he should be actually working.

Having already paid for his food, Mark put everything inside his cloth bag −he recycled thank you very much− while he said his friend goodbye.

Outside, the storm was probably about to begin because even though it was only 1PM, there was no natural light. Everything was dark. He had to walk 8 blocks to reach his building and his hopes of making it in one dry piece were high. He liked to believe the world wasn’t entirely mean to him.

A clear mistake, evidently, as still six blocks away from his home the sky exploded and the heaviest rain started bucketing down his poor little umbrella. On the bright side, there wasn’t much wind so the raindrops weren’t making their way into his jeans. He liked to bear in mind the positive aspects, otherwise he would be already crying.

Trying not to slip on the floor, he walked cautiously with his gaze averted down. The streets were always treacherous during storms and he had to admit, he could be a little clumsy if he didn't pay enough attention.

Five minutes later, he made it to the third block still looking at the floor, when he bumped into someone with shining black ankle boots.

“Um excuse you, you’re-” The person was saying but, suddenly, stopped to let out a snort.

Mark couldn’t understand why the universe was doing it. The situation was already uncomfortable and tiring, now it had to be irritating, too? He fucking despised the universe and Donghyuck’s stupid handsome face in front of him. Goddamn it.

When that weird, brief pause got to an end and they stopped staring at each other with menace, his neighbour spoke up.

“Nice umbrella.” He commented with his usual smug smile on display, his hair dripping water on his face and mask, a thing that happened to smudge his eyeliner a little bit. His clothes weren’t that soaked up, but the bottom part of his legs was drenched with mud.

The guy sure had some audacity to make fun of him when he himself looked like a wet kicked puppy.

Looking around him, Mark realized his neighbour had been seeking shelter below a restaurant’s small entrance. On his hands there was a cardboard box and a little black purse with a flower print on it. No umbrella in sight.

“At least I have one.” Was his sassy response. And it was shocking because for once he could be a little sassy, at least.

“Fair enough.” Donghyuck surrendered without much feeeling while looking at the unstoppable downpour behind him.

And that silence that followed gave rise to his potential farewell. End of the conversation, time to leave. Still, for some reason he didn’t wanna go just yet, so he kept on speaking.

“Anyway why the hell would you go outside without an umbrella?”

“Dude, really. Stop asking those dumb questions! I just craved something sweet, so-” The other shook the cardboard bag in the air. “-It wasn’t raining when I got out.”

“It’s midday, tho?” He questioned with genuine confusion, which was kinda hypocritical of him.

Donghyuck was having pastries for lunch. It wasn’t what a responsible adult ate, for sure. Yet, he himself had on his bag a handful of noodles, soup and rice for the entire week. That wasn’t precisely much better in a nutritional aspect.

“Yeah? I’m aware.” His neighbour voiced while suddenly looking right into his eyes, fierce stare. “Do you want something, Mark? You know I love arguing with you, I really do. But right now the only thing I want is to find a way home.”

Wow.

For Mark, it was so strange the way the other sounded concerned, like that day on the rooftop. It was strange and unexpected and he didn’t like it, because Donghyuck wasn’t the first one to stop their bickering, it was always him. Always. That was how without giving it a second thought, he shouted the first idea that came to his mind.

  
“You could come with me...since I am heading the same way.”

And just when he finished saying it was that realisation sinked in. He had jumped right into everything he ever wanted to avoid, just to erase the other’s worried look. Definitely, that was something that didn’t make sense at all, since Donghyuck was supposed to be his enemy. Or something like that. Maybe he should comment on it later, with his virtual psychologist.

“Are you inviting me to join you below that cute little thingy?” His neighbour asked back with a huge smilethis time, and his full attention.

Although the guy was a cocky bastard again, it wasn’t so bad. It was actually reassuring, somehow. Maybe there were certain things he needed to experience the same way, because the world was already a different thing.

“Take it or leave it, I am offering you a way home.” He retorted, trying to convey his best plain voice, so the other wouldn’t sense his desperate need for something normal. Even if normal implied their enemy-friendly tense dynamics happening.

After a brief pause, Dondghyuck got out of the restaurant’s entrance while muttering “Let’s go then.”

And since the words had been said, and the decision had been taken he couldn’t undo what happened. He couldn’t stop neither the sudden anxious feeling rushing over his body, nor the million questions popping up everywhere on his mind like a computer virus, questioning what the hell was he doing.

Donghyuck got closer, right by his side under the umbrella and whenever their shoulders brushed by mistake, he would feel his stomach doing a weird twist. Out of what? Well, he didn’t have a clue. Maybe hate.

Suddenly, his neighbour bursted out laughing.

“This is ridiculous.”

And he had to agree. Two adults sharing a pink umbrella for children, it was quite the image if you asked him. Yet, he couldn't laugh at themselves like Donghyuck did...his heartbeat was going too fast to do that.

~

Step by step, the amble became more comfortable as they finally found a way of moving together, fitting like two puzzle pieces. He wasn’t sure if he should’ve been saying or doing something, or if it was okay to just be silent with your casual enemy below the heavy rain. In the end, he opted for the latter, walking along the sound of the raindrops colliding hardly against the asphalt, feeling a little uneasy.

However, they were just three blocks away when he started to enjoy it. He was enjoying the way the cold raindrops that splashed harshly around them made great contrast with the soft, warm feeling coming from the intersection between their bodies. And even though his left shoulder was getting soaked, he couldn’t care less about that negligible uncomfort. Not when he could hear the sound of Donghyuck’s breathing beside his shoulder.

Those must’ve been the side effects of being alone, of the never ending hours of quietness and boredom within quarantine, Mark thought. Yes, it made sense to be lured by their bodies exchanging heat, seeking comfort in the middle of a broken, uncertain world.

~

Finally, when they were in front of their building they stayed still under the umbrella, both looking upwards. The storm was starting to ease down, which was stupid because they were home. Why would the rain stop now that they could really appreciate it from their own apartments? Anyhow, after some seconds they made their way inside, not without first leaving his nephew’s umbrella in the umbrella stand.

Donghyuck was suspiciously quiet and absent and it was compelling in so many ways, since Mark had never seen that part of him, so calm and collected.

“Um.” He decided to speak the moment they were inside the lobby, heading towards the elevator.

“I won’t take the elevator.” 

“I know.” Was the immediate response from the other, wearing a mischievous smile.

That gave him a whole new level of disconcert, not only because the other was implying he knew his little cautious habit, but also because he felt the twist on his gut again. He felt his ears burn, and when he tried to reply, he ended up stuttering like an intimidated kid.

“O-okay then. See you around.”

And if that had been a moment to turn around and leave, he didn’t notice. He just stood there while staring at Donghyuck, who was entering the elevator with a little grin.

“Thank you, Mark.” He said with his soft like-an-angel voice, just as the elevator doors closed in front of his face.

To say he was left there feeling dumb and stunned, after having noticed the furious flush on Donghyuck’s cheeks below his mask was an understatment. And he didn’t know what to think anymore.

Did hate usually feel that uplifting?

~

The sunset was finally over. It was the first colorful one Mark saw since the big storm happened some days ago. Usually after rain and thunder there was left cold and dimness, grey days painted with sadness and nothingness.

Luckily enough, those difficult days within isolation were finally over. Now he had sunny beautiful sunset days within isolation, which felt so damn better.

The second his virtual class was over, he rushed towards the balcony seeking for some air. The sunset was there and his guitar too, so it was impossible not to bring them together with nostalgia and certain romanticism.

And nobody could judge him, because he was only a literature professor romanticizing his misfortunes like anybody else.

Lying on his dark blue hammock with his head resting backwards, he played by second nature whatever song came to mind while humming to the melody. It was getting colder by the minutes, but he couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to. It had been quite some time since he did that, just enjoying himself with no time and nothing in mind, just for the sake of chilling out from all his concerns.

However, after some minutes when he was starting to feel really lonely surrounded by silence, a sudden breathy snicker resounded randomly, as if signalling that no, he wasn’t entirely alone.

“Don’t you know any other song, Mark?”

And he knew he should have been mad or at least irritated about that voice again, but contrary to every single logic of how the world used to work, he was actually beaming so much it hurt his cheeks.

Donghyuck, on his own balcony above him, was listening to him.

“Of course I know others.” He scoffed while staring directly into the ceiling.

Somewhere over there his neighbour was sitting, or maybe standing, while listening to him play the guitar. He would be smiling like the devil as usual and of course he would be making fun of him in secret.

The moonlight was probably reflecting on his hair and his cheeks would be a little pink because of the cold. He could even be wearing a scarf, after all Donghyuck was always properly dressed for any occasion.

“I like the one you played on Friday. It was something like this-” His neigbour hummed to the song, until he recognized it. So, without sayinf a thing he started playing it.

Out of the blue, Donghyuck was singing along and he was thankful his fingers were moving by heart because, if it had been any other way, he would have missed the details of that enticing voice.

It felt like a hug in the middle of an explosion. Like warm in the middle of winter and bright in the middle of the dark. It was like fresh honey and summer, and he was so stunned whenever the other changed the pace of the original song, that he forgot almost for a minute that he was alone and filled with sadness in quarantine.

Still staring upwards and a little surprised, Mark realized that what he was feeling wasn’t hate. It was something more like the opposite.

~

Since that day, their balcony encounters started to be a thing. They would sing songs and chatter for hours without even seeing each other, just talking through the air. With time, Mark realized his neighbour wasn’t so bad, and their intense enmity ended up being more like a friendship than anything else.

That night, after singing sappy old songs for almost two hours −a thing that he wasn’t proud of, yet couldn’t make himself regret− Donghyuck started following him on Instagram.

While that could have been something vain for anyone, it was a big deal for him. He didn’t let just anyone check out his photos because he uploaded very personal stuff, usually reciting poems or singing songs. He shared it with very few people he felt comfortable around. Anyhow, without being sure why, he gave his neighbour free pass to a little bit of his virtual self. And so far, he hadn’t made fun of him or commented on anything mean, so Mark didn’t feel like blocking him.

And he had learned tons of things in return.

He learnt Donghyuck was an aerial acrobatics teacher, which was definitely dope and that he was also a performer in a circus, which was insanely dope. That explained the fashion, the make up, and well, his strong empowered personality.

With every new little piece of information, Mark was starting to be aware that maybe he was growing a small crush on his conceited, impolite and mean neighbour. A thing that was weird because when they met on the lobby or the rooftop by chance, he was as irritating as he used to be all the time. The only difference was that he didn’t mind anymore. Plus, he just liked to dramatize. Donghyuck wasn’t really impolite and conceited. In fact, Mark had seen Donghyuck a few times helping out the little granny from the 12th floor, which was really cute. Mark could assure that. 

Right at that moment, as he was still in bed thinking about his neighbour, he felt the urge to see him. And life was already too solitary and sad to just...keep ignoring his needs. Standing up, he put on his black mask because he respected security measurements and got out of his apartment.

Since he couldn’t go out unless he had a purpose, it felt weird to be out just because. It felt like breaking quarantine in some way. Even so, he knew by facts that Donghyuck lived alone and he himself too, it couldn’t hurt just...small talk? From two meters away, right?

It didn’t matter anyway, because without really realizing he was already knocking on his door.

One knock.

Then, two knocks.

And to hear no asnwer, Mark thought that maybe he was out.

Maybe that was destiny warning him not to do that in spite of really feeling the need to. Maybe destiny sucked.

He knocked a third time, a little harder because he didn’t want to give up on the idea of having a real interesting chat yet, maybe even smiling or laughing. But life could be really unfair sometimes.

With that thought in mind, he was startled back to reality when suddenly the door was opened fast enough to send a slight breeze of air everywhere and before him, as if that was a stupid movie, Lee Donghyuck stood there, seemingly fresh out of the shower with a toothbrush on his hand.

Mark wouldn’t have ever admitted it aloud, but his neighbour was so hot with his dripping samp hair and soft looking skin.

He was wearing a plain lilac jogging and sweatshirt that matched oh so well with his roundy, gleaming face.

“So, you’re gonna keep staring or…-” Donghyuck said with amusement and his signature smirk.

“Oh, right. Um. Hi.”

“Hi.” His neighbour voiced with so much delight he thought maybe he shouldn’t have approached at all. “What do you need?”

And it was in that second, with that query, that he realised he hadn’t thought about an explanation for his visit. Fuck.

He needed to talk. He needed company and he needed to feel something more than emptiness.

“I need sugar.” He ended up saying. That was just how lame he was. It came out as forced as a line from a really cringey soap opera, where the casanova tries to make up an excuse to approach the oblivious lady.

“Okay, how much?” Donghyuck responded casually, while leaning into the doorway.

“Um, a cup?”

“Key.”

Then he had disappeared, leaving his door open and his whole apartment displayed for Mark to see.

It was very Donghyuck-ish, with yellow walls patterned with sunflowers and bright, vivid colours everywhere. The furniture was made from natural wood and even though it might have been too much, it felt well balanced. It looked cozy and inviting.

“What are you gonna do? Are you gonna bake?” His neighbour was right in front of him again, with 110% of his attention and a cup of sugar in hand.

“Uh? Yeah.” He lied. And that was clearly a lie to everyone in there. He couldn't cook, he couldn0t afford a burnt kitchen _again_. “Yeah. Cookies.”

In response, the other gave him a pointed look. Okay, Donghyuck wasn’t buying it.

After a beat of silence, he ended up admitting sheepshly “I just wanted to talk with someone for a bit.”

And maybe it was the connotation behind his words that had an effect on the other, because his eyes softened and he provided a look that wasn’t pitiful but close to it.

“Do you wanna have dinner, Mark? We can actually bake.” His neighbour uttered with a small grin.

Oh. How cruel was life.

“I’d like to. But you know, we shouldn’t.” He answered while pointing at his mask.

At that precise moment, he didn’t like being a cautious man. He didn’t like the way he respected law even though he was dying to accept. And what was worse, he didn’t like the way his neighbour deflated, visibly disappointed.

He wanted to scream.

“I know, but maybe we can, you know, stay super apart? And wear our masks and stuff.” Donghyuck was saying, his gaze averted down.

And god forgive him please, but Mark was considering the idea. It wouldn’t hurt anyone, right? They would respect social distancing and have a nice evening.

He really needed it...his mental health really needed it.

He had taken some minutes to analyze the possibilities and in the end he settled for a nod of his head.

Technically, they would be breaking quarantine but he couldn’t help it. Didn’t want to, because who knew how much time they would continue in isolation, alone and just in nothingness.

So when Donghyuck moved aside while inviting him in with a fluid motion, he felt relief. So much relief and excitement he couldn't care about anything else.

“We can bake a lemon cake.” His neighbour said as he fetched his mask.

~

“Mark”

The breeze on the rooftop was warmer than the last time he had been there, which was elevating for him. It made sense since spring was right around the corner, but Mark couldn’t stop being delighted about it.

They had been within confinement for six months now, anyone would have been motivated by the most minimal positive thing.

It had been quite difficult. Sometimes, it still was, when the sky was dark and his classes were extensive. Too damn extensive. Yet, life was as unexpected as per usual and he wasn’t feeling completely under the weather anymore.

“MARK!” Donghyuck yelled, dragging him back to earth. “I could use -ah, some of your help” His neighbour said, his body contorted in a weird pose Mark had never seen before. “I am actually in pain, hahaha.”

“JEEZ!” He yelled while dropping his book and darting right next to the other’s side. He made it just in time to grab a hold of his waist, right when he collapsed on the floor. “Dude! Are you okay? Why do you even keep training this much?”

“I lost a lot of time during winter. I need to get back in shape.” Donghyuck whined the moment he caught his breath “I’m fine.”

“You’ll have the time to get back to your thing, Hyuck.” He voiced back, trying to sound reassuring. “But right now you gotta rest, dude. If you had broken your waist I wouldn’t have known what to do. Like literally, what's the ambulance number now that there's covid? Is it still the same?'' He ended up uttering with a pout while massaging Donghyuck’s waist a little bit.

During that last month, his slight, almost imperceptible crush had upgraded to a powerful sensation of love and affection. And he wasn’t so subtle about it anymore.

“I don't know either but you know you don’t need to caress my waist in that way, right? I am no longer in pain.” Donghyuck said after a beat, a little smug about it.

“Oh, sorry.” He apologized, ready to go jump off of the rooftop and into the middle of the street.

Yet, and to his surprise, when he tried to remove his hand from the other’s waist, something stopped him.

“I said it wasn’t necessary. I didn’t say you shouldn’t, if that’s what you want to do.” Muttered his neighbour softly, the last part in a playful, suggestive tone.

Freezed on his spot, he was trying to decipher what just happened. Maybe his brain was shortcuting or alluciating, so he blinked, trying to wake up. But the man in front of him was still there, still looking at him in that way.

The silence between them was dense and his whole body was filled with anticipation. It wouldn’t have made sense to play dumb, because Donghyuck’s eyes were almost daring, piercing right into his, so he shut down his mind for once and leaned into him on the floor.

Nothing mattered anymore as their chests bumped together and his hand squeezed Donghyuck's waist.

And when their lips were finally together, well, Mark felt like saving that sole second inside the depth of his heart, because nothing could explain the sensation, the relief that flooded his mind and soul.

But he was still a cautious man, and the moment he registered they were kissing in the middle of a pandemic he detached himself with so much disappointment. Both for having started the kiss and consequently finishing it.

“This is not social distancing.” He said with shock, as the little bastard below him laughed.

“We. Are. Outside. Chill.” Donghyuck said, completely senseless while pecking his lips in between each word. “Plus, I don’t know about you, but I’ve been dying to do this the moment I realized you weren’t as boring as you looked.”

Donghyuck could flatter and insult him in the span of a sentence like it was nothing and he had to stay there with his poor heart shattering into pieces. How unfair. Life was so unfair.

“Shut up.” He could feel his stupid flush on his cheeks, but it didn’t matter. “Shut up, Donghyuck.” He repeated louder, while kissing him again with so much desire, he felt alive.

~

Tell him who the hell invented cell phones, Mark was gonna find them and destroy them in person. He knew by fact that the little beeping device from hell was in his joggin’s pocket, somewhere lost in the mess of Donghyuck’s room.

However, he had literally no clue where the hell did he throw his pants last night.

Getting out of bed real fast, he stumbled upon a tiny desk which made him scream in silence. Some seconds later, he turned around to see if he had disturbed Donghyuck. With a smile, he noticed how the guy was still passed out on the bed, clearly unfazed by the sudden blaring sounds and movements all over the room.

Even though his neighbour was a heavy sleeper, Mark assumed at some point he was gonna be awakened by that unbearable sound if he didn’t do anything about it, so he kept on looking for his phone. When he spotted the dim light glowing through the fabric of his pants on the floor, he took it in no time and exited the room.

Now in the colorful living room, he squinted his eyes at the screen.

**22 lost calls from Xuxi.**

Lucas freaking called him twenty-two times, and wow, a new call popped in.

“ _MARK, ARE YOU DATING A CUTE GUY DURING QUARANTINE????_ ” His best friend screamed from the phone. “ _DON’T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT. I SAW HIS POST FROM LAST NIGHT._ ”

And he was so utterly confused, still a little dazed out of sleep. But after a moment and a long sigh, he remembered.

Yesterday night they had been cuddling while watching a movie about ufos with Donghyuck. Said boy, who’s taste wasn’t precisely into ufos the way Mark’s was, had been taking selfies while snuggling over his neck. After taking a really cute one he asked if he could post it on Instagram, and Mark couldn’t find it in him to deny him that. They looked insanely cute. Now, the real question was how the hell did Xuxi find out.

“Uh. Yeah.” Was the only thing that escaped his mouth. His voice was too raspy and broken to even be okay to speak. “How did you find out?”

“ _I miss my best dude a lot, of course imma stalk him in Insatgram in order to know something about him._ ” Lucas said as if that was the most obvious thing to do, instead of for example, sending a message asking how was life.

“You’re so weird.”

“ _AND YOU BROKE THE LAW._ ” His friend was screaming again. “ _I thought I was gonna be the one who did it first, you know. But guess life is unexpected and the strict-follow-the-rules Mark Lee was the one who did it instead.”_ He finished that ruckus with a maniatic laugh.

“Yeah. Life’s unexpected in so many ways. I’ll call you later Xu, I swear. Now I need to break the rules.” He could hear the loud gasp on the other end. ”Wait, actually, we almost live together by now, so does it really count like breaking the law anymore?”

And just after saying that, without even waiting for an answer, he hung up with a wide smile.

When he got back to the bedroom, Donghyuck was still passed out on his bed, still looking like a marshmallow wrapped up in his own pastel yellow bed sheets. He looked dazzling and beautiful even in his sleep. How unfair.

“Mark?” His sweet honey voice resounded on the quietness and Mark felt on edge. That was the first time he heard him that destroyed. He had an idea or two as to why the other sounded so wrecked. Ideas that concerned their late night activities together, he thought with a dumb smile on his face.

“Mark, come here.” The other was mumbling while lifting up the bedsheets so he could get inside the bed.

Though it was past midday, who could have refused an offer of that nature? Nobody. That was why he jumped inside, right into Donghyuck’s arms.

“I was gonna prepare breakfast for you, but cuddling sounds like more fun.” He uttered while looking for the other’s waist with his hands.

But he couldn’t ever find it, because a sudden strong hand was on his face, and his back hit the floor.

“AH? THE HELL!” He gasped, confused and in pain.

“Oh my god-” Donghyuck was snickering. “I didn’t intend to throw you down there.” His giggles were so loud and so cute Mark really wanted to be mad, to no avail. He wasn’t even close to being slightly annoyed “I want breakfast, Maaaark!”

“Hyuck!” He faked the irritation anyway, because that was probably the only irritation he really ever felt towards his stupid neighbour all along. “You didn’t have to push me out of the bed??”

“I-I swear.” He couldn’t even speak, he just laughed. What a little cute fucker. “I wasn’t-”

But Mark had had enough, and he had stood up to pounce on the other, knocking him down.

“You know what. No breakfast for you!” He screamed while jumping out of the bed and running towards the kitchen. On cue, he could hear the faint rustling sounds behind him, signaling that the other was getting out of bed, too.

The past few months had surely been ominous and harsh. Sometimes it was really dark and nothing made much sense. The world was still chaos and messed up in so many ways he often didn’t know what to do. Yet, there were specific things that kept him going, like Donghyuck getting out of his room with a pillow in hand and a strong will to fight him with it.

Life was still a mess, yes. But at least, he had someone to share that with.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thank you so so so much if you made it this far. Inmensely!
> 
> I'm so happy I finally finished a story and posted it. It takes so much time and dedication I didn't even know. Aside from that, I know I already mentioned it but I really want to thank Elle again, because I wrote this thanks to her and her constant kind and motivating words! Even though I still lack a lot and can't really convey the happenings the way I want, I'm happy with this overall work.
> 
> So that's it. Don't break quarantine my dudes and thanks so much for reading!!! Hope y'all enjoyed it and please, stay healthy! Take care!
> 
> (Due to their latest vlive I must add, WE WANT MARKHYUCK SUBUNIT PLS SM LET US HAVE THIS)


End file.
